


Broken and Kept

by thelittlemooncalf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone se recupera, Esposa por correo, Gradence en español, M/M, Percival Graves tiene problemas, Percival es malo con los sentimientos, desorden de stress post traumatico, gradence traduccion, permiso-duda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemooncalf/pseuds/thelittlemooncalf
Summary: El MACUSA le pidio a Graves una novia por correspondencia, que mal que el no quiera unaPara Credence estar casado con este hombre es una mejor opción que terminar solo en la calle y el quiere quedarse desesperadamenteTraducción del Fanfic "Broken and Kept"6º capítulo Actualizado





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken and Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622004) by Anonymous. 



> Bienvenidos a una nueva historia agradezco al autor permitirme traducir este fanfic

 

El hombre del abrigo ha estado en una reunión con Ma durante una hora. Credence lo ha visto acercarse a la iglesia  y sintió temor. Había algo acerca de el hombre que le da escalofríos, gritándole en su mente que esto no es normal, no es correcto. 

Ma le llamo, y el entro a saludar al hombre. Estaba avergonzado ,parado ahí con ropas de segunda mano cuando el otro hombre estaba elegantemente vestido. El hombre era mayor que el, vestía un saco negro y largo.Su rostro era severo y la mirada en sus ojos era… era hambrienta .Credence se había ido a la cama con el estomago vacío, demasiadas veces como para reconocer el hambre en otra expresión,el agacho su cabeza parándose ahí en forma educada y respetuosa, como se suponía que lo fuera.

 "Esta algo delgado"   Dijo el hombre y se paseo alrededor de Credence con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y haciéndola a un lado ,a pesar de que Credence fue criado para ser inspeccionado,se estremeció pero aun así permitió ser tocado “ Y  ese corte de cabello es horrible”.

“No quería que anduviera corriendo por ahí antes de que encontráramos a alguien apropiado” contesto Ma y Credence sintió como enrojecía de vergüenza.

  
“Supongo que no ” dijo el hombre mirando a Credence con curiosidad “Es hermoso ¿ Será complaciente?” .

 

“Lo será” Ma contesto en lugar de Credence “ ¿No es así muchacho?”.

  
“Si Señor"dijo Credence rápidamente. Esta era la mejor opción. La otra alternativa era terrible para ser considerada , se dijo a si mismo mientras que unas manos fuertes corrían por sus brazos , su delgada playera no ofrecía suficiente protección.  Se iba con este hombre o iría a parar a la calle .

 

"Tiene cicatrices, puedo sentirlas bajo la playera ”.

 

Ma siempre le dijo que el era un pecador ,un niño maligno. Un monstruo que se merecía lo que le pasara y le pasaría pronto; ella le prometió eso, esto era .Entregado como algo para divertir a un hombre rico , aun así se acordó que esto se haría apropiadamente .Ellos estarían casados, así el no tendría que vivir en pecado . El obedecería. 

 

El hombre era atractivo y Credence se sintió agradecido por ello aunque avergonzado de si mismo por  semejantes pensamientos. Mantuvo la vista en el piso , temblando cuando una mano aprisiono su nuca. 

 

“Lo tomarè” Dijo el hombre y Ma saco los documentos necesarios, el firmo su nombre con letras temblorosas , tratando de no sentirse avergonzado por no poder escribir correctamente. Credence Barebone.

 

El otro hombre firmo con su nombre y debajo escribió el nuevo nombre de Credence . Credence Graves.Casado con un hombre llamado Percival. 

 

“Bien, me asegurare de que termine sus estudios” dijo Ma y el dinero cambio de manos, “¿Cuando quiere que le sea entregado?”.

 

“La próxima semana estará bien.Mi trabajo pagara por el y yo terminare el proyecto en el que me encuentro trabajando actualmente para entonces” El hombre del abrigo, el esposo de Credence se marcho.

 

Ma se volvió hacia Credence y sonrió.

 

“ El no sera amable contigo, el sabe lo enfermo que estas y va a lastimarte por tus pecados ¿Me estas escuchando muchacho?”.

 

“Si Ma.” Murmuro Credence. Era terrible pensar en su futuro con ese hombre . Pero era eso o la calle ,incluso si estaba asustado seria mejor tener un esposo que estar solo.

 

¿No eres afortunado porque te encontré a alguien con el que compartes las perversiones?  pregunto Ma y Credence asintió rápidamente.

 

Sabía que nunca seria un esposo adecuado para una mujer pero tal vez se las arreglaría para serlo de un hombre. 

 

“Tiene un importante trabajo en el gobierno . Tu seras su distracción ” Ma escupió y Credence se encogió pero asintió , Lo que hiciera falta con tal de quedarse en una casa. Seria bueno , aprendería a complacer a su esposo en todo lo que quisiera.

 

Al menos durante la entrevista que Ma tuvo con el le  fue entregada una lista

 

  
Tenia que trabajar en ella

 

****

 

Percival apoyo la espada contra la silla, mirando el crepitante fuego frente a el . Su cuerpo aun sentía dolor por lo que Grindewald había hecho .Pero en el trabajo el no podía mostrar debilidad.

  
Han pasado dos días desde que lo encontraron y el estaba listo para regresar a la oficina , tenia que reparar el daño  hecho por el hombre que le robo su cuerpo.

  
Todo le dolía y ahora que estaba en casa el solo quería gritar para liberarse y destruir todo o que estaba a su alrededor.  

  
Intentò controlar su respiración, pero casi abandono su piel de un salto cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. 

 

 

Continuara....

 


	2. Chapter 2

Solo era un visitante, el saco su varita en cuanto se levanto , aproximándose a la puerta , tratando de averiguar quien lo estaría visitando tan tarde.  Con algo de suerte ningún aliado de Grindewald que hubiera perdido el mensaje de que Grindewald había huido. Se acerco a la ventana y vio a un joven delgado , con un mal corte de cabello , sosteniendo algo contra su pecho y con una caja a sus pies. Estaba nevando y el hombre estaba empapado pero lo que fuera que estaba sosteniendo trataba de mantenerlo seco.

 

Percival no reconoció al hombre, pero no era lo suficientemente monstruo para dejar a alguien temblando en su puerta toda la noche, así que abrió la puerta con la varita bajo la manga . El joven entrò lo suficiente para cubrirse de la lluvia, antes de caer sobre sus rodillas con remarcada gracia.

 

"Señor Graves" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Percival con sus ojos café oscuro , lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente.  
Percival sabia que nunca antes había visto a este hombre pero a juzgar por su actitud - tembló ante el pensamiento de Grindewald usando su cuerpo para pasar la noche con chicos , un no mago a juzgar por su apariencia . Temblaba tanto que Percival pensó que se desmallaría.

 

Percival frunció el ceño ,el no quería ser perturbado, aun seguía recuperándose de lo que sucedió . Pero la tormenta de nieve afuera seguida en aumento. No podía mandar al no mago a fuera a congelarse hasta la muerte como castigo por arreglar un encuentro.

 

El joven era demasiado delgado y se veía aterrorizado. Grindelwald no pudo haber sido amable.

  
Aun así el joven no mostraba señales de estar bajo la maldición imperius, así que el dinero debió haber sido suficiente para hacerlo regresar. El apenas podía explicarle al chico que el hombre que buscaba se había marchado,podía lanzarle el encantamiento obliviate por supuesto, pero el aùn no conocía la relación que tuvieron el joven y Grindewald y así no podía saber cuanto daño había causado, paso sus dedos por su cabello y se sorprendió un poco de encontrar al joven a sus pies pero ahora su cabeza hacia una reverencia, su ropa era poco màs que harapos y su maleta estaba tan abollada que hacia que la de Scamander se viera como nueva.

  
  
"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Graves y frunció el ceño cuando el joven se estremeció ante el "Pero puedes dormir en el sillón esta noche"

 

"Gracias Señor Graves" dijo el joven mirando el fuego desde donde se encontraba, su voz era extraña y temblorosa como si le estuviera iniciando un resfriado.

 

  
"Ve a secarte, Iré a la cama solo" Todo estaba bien, el no enviaría al no mago a la calle y le estaba permitiendo calentarse. Por la mañana le pagaría y le explicaría que no quería seguir viéndolo. Seria mas fácil de esa manera.

 

  
Se pregunto si en parte la razón por la que Grindelwald lo eligió era porque compartían ciertos gustos , el siempre había sido sutil y el dinero nunca había cambiado de manos pero el No mago era guapo en una desnutrida forma, el ahuyento ese pensamiento, no necesitaba atormentar al chico que ya había pasado por muchas cosas .Espero hasta que el chico se acerco al fuego y caminò hasta su habitación 

 

  
Le puso varios encantamientos a la puerta para mantenerla cerrada y para que le advirtieran si alguien trataba de entrar, después se acostó en su cama y trato de olvidar al no mago que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Solo seria por esta noche y ya era tarde. El chico dormiría y por la mañana hablarían y se marcharía con el bolsillo lleno de dinero No mágico y sin que sus sentimientos resultaran lastimados.

 

***

 

  
El esposo de Credence lo dejo en la sala de su casa, y el se pregunto que fue lo que hizo mal.

  
Su garganta aun le dolía por el modelo de madera con el que había estado practicando hasta que Ma estuvo satisfecha de que el pudiera hacer bien las cosas, no quería que nadie dijera que los niños Barebone se portaban mal o no estaban entrenados.

 

Le habían dicho que podía calentarse con el fuego y así lo hizo, se quito el abrigo pero se quedo con su otra ropa. Solo porque su esposo sabia que el tenia cicatrices eso no significaba que quisiera verlas,colocó el certificado de matrimonio cuidadosamente en el sillón de su esposo y se acostó en el suelo ante el fuego permitiendo que el calor lo inundara. Después de un momento el se acordó de remover la pequeña capsula que Chastity le había dado y la coloco lejos del fuego, seria demasiado humillante si la cera se hubiera derretido y la sangre que ella le dio se hubiera derramado en la alfombra de su esposo  
 

 El no creía que seria un problema sangrar porque aun era virgen y claramente su esposo no tenia intenciones de ser amable. Tal vez Ma lo pudo haber tenido practicando con su boca, pero ella creía que era importante que sus chicos fueran puros antes del matrimonio, la capsula era algo seguro, si el no sangraba podía ser devuelto, podría ser castigado y no quería que su esposo comenzara a verlo como una prostituta. Ya era suficientemente malo que el hubiera hablado con Ma sobre dejar que sus amigos lo utilizaran. Pero la capsula era algo seguro y cuando su esposo lo tomara eso seria suficiente para asegurarse de que las sabanas estarían manchadas de sangre si su cuerpo le fallaba en ese sentido.

 

Se acostó frente al fuego dejando que este lo calentara , su esposo había sido muy amable, el no estaba seguro si ellos compartirían la cama o si solo se esperaba que el durmiera allí en las noches en las que el cumpliera con sus obligaciones maritales. El fuego no parecía consumirse como el esperaba que lo hiciera, pero el ahuyento esto de sus pensamientos, el sueño no llegó y el se acostó cerca del fuego que continuo ardiendo hasta que llego el amanecer. 

 

Su esposo dejo muy en claro como esperaba ser despertado, por esta razón su madre lo tuvo practicando con el modelo de madera hasta que su garganta estuvo en carne viva . Pero después de la manera en la que su esposo lo había desplazado la noche anterior el no tenia el valor para llamar a la puerta, el sabia que cualquiera que fuera su decisión estaría en un error.

   
Eso seria un alivio en cierta forma, empezar a transgredir y así el aprendería como serian castigadas sus acciones.

  
El tenia un esposo ahora y aunque el no reuniera el coraje para despertarlo , había otras cosas que podía hacer  
Fue a la cocina y comenzó a limpiarla y una vez que el piso y las superficies quedaron limpias empezó a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el desayuno. El tocino estaría bien, huevos y algunas tostadas. Preparo todo y así orgaranizarìa su comida por el cuando su esposo despertara.

 

Cuando escucho movimiento en la habitación de su esposo se apresuro a cocinar los alimentos, colocando el plato de su esposo en la mesa y se mantuvo arrodillado tras de la silla de su esposo , rezando en silencio para sobrevivir a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder

 

Continuarà...  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer  
> Hasta el próximo episodio


	3. Chapter 3

Para haber estado 3 meses encarcelado por un mago loco y malvado Percival tuvo peores formas de comenzar su día comparado con este. Pero se despertó con dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo padecía dolores fantasmales,la maldición cruciatus dejo su marca mas allá de lo esperado, le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta en donde estaba y las protecciones en su puerta le mostraron que la noche anterior mostró mayor entusiasmo a la seguridad de lo normal y mientras se levantaba recordó la razón.

  
El chico No mágico de la noche anterior, si tuvo suerte el chico tomo la vajilla de plata y huyo. Se vistió y encontró la cartera de repuesto que mantenía en su escritorio llena de dinero no mágico para comprar comida y otros víveres, había suficiente para pagar por una buena habitación durante un mes y sobraba suficiente para que el chico se comprara ropa abrigadora y zapatos nuevos, puso el dinero en su bolsillo, seria incomodo caminar con el dinero en la mano.

 

Entonces abrió la puerta y se congelo el maldito niño seguía ahí.

 

No solo eso sino que ahí había un plato de comida en la mesa y el muchacho estaba arrodillado detrás de su silla, solo había un plato de comida. Percival camino fuera de la habitación preguntándose si podría despedir al chico.

 

"Gracias por el desayuno" dijo simplemente tratando de decidir como pedirle al chico que se marchara .

 

" De nada Señor Graves" repondio el No magico "Espero.... Espero que le agrade".

 

  
"No preparaste nada para ti."

 

"Yo puedo comer cuando usted se haya ido al trabajo Señor" dijo el No mágico y Percival  internamente maldijo el pensamiento de Grindewald contratando al chico por mas de una noche . A no ser que se refiriera a cuando ambos abandoran el lugar. Esa seria la opción mas segura , el asintió, se sentó e invoco algunos conjuros para asegurarse de que su comida no estuviera envenenada, hizo una pausa.

  
¿Quieres sentarte?

 

El chico no contesto ni se movió y Percival se acerco para revolver su cabello por un segundo, sus dedos corrieron por el francamente horrible corte de cabello antes de recuperar la compostura y alejar su mano . Empezó a comer, al menos la comida era buena, sirvió tocino y una tostada en un plato y se lo paso al muchacho.

 

"Gracias Señor Graves" dijo y sonaba tan agradecido que hizo a Percival estremecer.

 

"¿Cuanto?" Preguntò Percival. Entre màs pronto pagara y se deshiciera del chico mejor.

  
Por un momento el chico no contesto, devorando su comida como si no hubiera comido en una semana.Cuando el plato estuvo vació y la respuesta aun no llegaba, el repitió la pregunta.

 

"¿Cuanto?"

 

  
"Lo siento Señor Graves no le entiendo"

 

"¿Cuanto te debo?"  
  


 

"Usted ya le pago a Ma la contribución para el cuidado de los niños Señor" dijo el chico

 

"¿Como te llamas?"

 

Preguntò Percival algo estaba mal y le molestaba que el No Mago supiera en que se había gastado su dinero mejor  que si mismo .

 

"Credence Señor, Credence Graves" dijo y sonó tan roto al decirlo que Percival se congelo, su desayuno amenazaba con volver a aparecer .

  
El No mago se estremeció y se agacho, bajando su cabeza , abrazándose a si mismo " Yo... yo deje el certificado en su sillón Señor".

 

Percival se giro para ver su sillón favorito junto al fuego y vio un pergamino descansando inocentemente en el asiento . Lo tomò y lo mirò con horror. El hombre no solamente le robo el rostro y el nombre ,el hizo esto... La furia en estado puro burbujeo en su interior y el luchò contra la urgencia de gritar o golpear algo. Tomò el certificado y se lo entregò.

  
" Tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo luchando por no levantar la voz porque el No mágico no tenia la culpa.El podía manejar esto , deshacerse del chico y ellos podrían olvidar. El abandono la casa y desapareció en la entrada

 

***

  
Credence vio el disgusto de su esposo en la sala con horror. Habìa tenido tantas esperanzas, la mañana comenzó bien, el cocinò mejor de lo que esperaba en su primer intento en esa nueva cocina y su esposo le había dado algo para comer, algo de lo que el estaba muy agradecido después de permanecer hambriento y sin alimentos bajo las ordenes de su esposo .No esperaba que fueran tostadas y tocino sus primeros alimentos pero se alegraba por ello y su esposo le había sonreído a la comida.

 

 Entonces algo salio mal, el no sabia lo que paso, no sabia porque el hombre había reaccionado tan enojado con el, recordandole que la cuenta ya había sido pagada. Pero el había hecho algo terrible, trato de recordar lo que le habían dicho. Ma solo le permitió mirar de reojo la lista que su esposo le dio, no quería que se volviera demasiado dependiente de la lista cuando debía aprendérselo de memoria . Pero el había pecado. Su esposo abandono la casa enojado y a su regreso Credence seria castigado.

 

  
Estaba exhausto por el miedo que había empezado la noche anterior.Cuando su esposo regresara, el sabia que seria castigado . Su esposo dejo en claro, que las infracciones serias ameritaban serio dolor . Por ahora el trataría de interpretar la parte de un obediente y sumiso esposo, limpiar la casa, tener las cosas impecables y hacer todo aceptable para cuando el Señor Graves regresara. El no sabia que tan severamente seria golpeado después de todo y no quera retrasarse con el trabajo de la casa si resultaba demasiado lastimado para ponerse de pie.

   
Comenzó a lavar los platos y las cosas del desayuno, dejándolas secar antes de comenzar a lavar la cocina y después explorar el resto de la casa para priorizar el trabajo , el no puso un pie en la habitación de su esposo pero miro el resto de la casa para saber que necesitaría hacer, había muchos libros y su esposo tenia una oficina pero la puerta estaba cerrada y le dio una descarga cuando la tocò.

  
"Lo siento " le susurrò a la puerta entonces decidió que su principal prioridad seria limpiar el baño , no quería que su esposo pensara que era perezoso mientras el no estaba . Tal vez si hacia lo suficiente eso mitigaría cualquier pecado que cometió durante el desayuno.  
  


Continuarà...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!   
> Hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se mantuvo al pendiente de cualquier señal del regreso de su esposo pero el sonido de la llave en la cerradura lo tomò por sorpresa. Se dejo caer de rodillas junto a la puerta en caso de que su esposo deseara que usara su boca al momento de entrar . La comida no estaba del todo terminada pero estarìa lista para servirse pronto . Su esposo entrò y paso ignorándolo, sin siquiera saludarlo. Credence sintió que la verguenza crecía en su interior .

Percival atravesó la oficina de los aurores como una tormenta, moviendo su mano para alejar a los otros que se acercaban para hablar con el . Goldstein estaba callada, sentada en una esquina , con los ojos húmedos . Normalmente el hablaría con ella pero ahora el debe tratar de arreglar esta situación ridícula en la que Grindewald lo metió.

  
Casarse con un chico No mago no solo era una humillación para Percival. Esto iba aun en contra de los principios de Grindewald.El nunca aceptaría a un No mago como su igual. Percival fue obligado a escuchar muchos discursos sobre como los No magos no eran nada mas que cuerpos para torturar y esclavizar.

Al menos así lo parecía. El chico se había arrodillado, se había mostrado temeroso ,Cualquier cosa que Grindewald le hubiera hecho , lo tenia claramente aterrorizado, Grindewald había deshonrado el nombre de Percival y Credence fue el que sufrió por ello, El enojo lo condujo por la oficina queriendo hablar con la única persona que podría responder todas las preguntas que inundaban sus pensamientos.

  
El marcho por las celdas viendo a Grindewald lánguidamente ahí . Su captor estaba usando su propio rostro , sonriendo cuando vio a Percival entrar.

  
"Buen día. ¿Tuviste un tiempo placentero anoche? Grindewald le pregunto" Es hermoso¿Verdad? Espero que hayas sacado provecho de ello , hice que su madre le enseñara numerosos "trucos especiales" . Debería haberse quebrado muy bien.

  
¿Por qué? Percival se mofo.

  
Porque ambos necesitamos usar algo para relajarnos y a diferencia de mi tu eres malo para esas cosas , yo se que eres muy orgulloso para contratar a una puta, así que nos conseguí a una pequeña zorra ,nada màs, necesita a alguien para ir disfrazado de prostituta, Dijo sonriendo O al menos eso fue lo que tu pensaste sobre tu esposo ¿No es así? ¿Intentaste pagarle? Quiere ser un hombre honesto y digno de Percival. Les deseo la gloria en su matrimonio.

La mano de Percival descansaba en su varita y solo la voz de Seraphina lo regresò a la realidad.

  
"Director Graves"

 

"Señora Presidenta" Percival dejo de ver a quien lo atormentaba y posò su mirada en Seraphina.

 

"Unas palabras" le dijo y caminaron a su oficina, Graves tras ella. Y una vez a solas, lo mirò confundida

 

"No puedes hablar con el sin una persona presente. No despues de lo que paso"

 

"Esto fue..." Hizo una pausa y despues bajo la cabeza y sacò el cetificado , sin tener palabras para explicar

 

Seraphina maldijò entre dientes

 

¿Sabias sobre esto ? Percival pregunto con suavidad

 

"El pidiò dinero, y nosotros hicimos el contrato. Esta atado a tu magia. Pensamos que seria bueno para ti tener una razon para llegar a

casa todas las noches.

 

"¿Y el chico ?" Preguntò Percival tratando de adivinar porque Seraphina accederia a la esclavitud de un No mago. El no podria echar a la calle a Credence y usar el obliviate con el y no era como si quisiera hacerlo, no era culpa de Credence que esto hubiera sucedido

 

"El chico se puede ir" Contestò Seraphina

 

"Por qué accederías a dejarme comprar un esposo ? Pregunto Percival suavemente. Aún se sentía herido porque nadie en su equipo se diera cuenta de su cambio, pero esto parecía aun mas fuera de lugar que el resto de las acciones de Grindelwald"

 

"Porque aun cuando esto le sorprenda Director, quiero que sea feliz" Contesto Seraphina " El dijo que había encontrado a un joven squib con el que seria feliz y pidió mi bendición , Creì que seria un progreso para ti"

 

Percival se alejo y doblo el certificado

 

  
"Tengo que ponerme al corriente con mi trabajo"

 

"Claro que sì Director,solo no haga algo apresurado"Dijo Seraphina y lo vio alejarse

 

Grindewald dejo tras el una enorme cantidad de papeleo. Percival asumió que sortear esa confusión serìa el efecto secundario del comportamiento de Grindelwald pero era mas que obvio que había pensado mal. 

 

***

  
Credence pasò todo el dia trabajando duro, tallando y limpiando todo lo que pudo encontrar. Serìa mas fácil una vez que estableciera una rutina pero por ahora el objetivo principal era mantener la casa perfecta , tanto como pudiera . Limpiò todos los pisos y las ventanas y horneò pan para el regreso de su esposo, entonces planeò preparar algo de carne. No comiò , no sin permiso de su esposo, la comida olìa bien pero no era para el 

 

El no sabìa cuando regresarìa a casa su esposo, pero querìa estar listo para el. La casa estaba màs limpia y la comida preparada. Con repentina culpa se dio cuenta de que no le había preparado el almuerzo a su esposo . Ya estaba fallando. Serìa enviado a la calle y sabìa que no tendría otra oportunidad. Le habían enseñado a ser bueno para el Señor Graves pero nadie lo querría si ya estaba usado. El Señor Graves le había dicho a Ma que esperaba que Credence fuera obediente. Esta era su única oportunidad para ser un buen esposo , para sobrevivir y hacerlo bien.

 

Se mantuvo al pendiente de cualquier señal del regreso de su esposo pero el sonido de la llave en la cerradura lo tomò por sorpresa. Se dejo caer de rodillas junto a la puerta en caso de que su esposo deseara que usara su boca al momento de entrar . La comida no estaba del todo terminada pero estarìa lista para servirse pronto . Su esposo entrò y paso ignorándolo, sin siquiera saludarlo. Credence sintió que la verguenza crecía en su interior .

  
"Hoy limpiè un poco la casa Señor Graves" dijo con " y estoy cocinando estofado de carne para esta noche "

  
"Esta bien" Dijo su esposo de repente "Deja de estar en cuclillas junto a la puerta o me haras caer"

 

Se estremeció al ponerse de pie y mirò a su esposo, ahí había enojo y con cautela alcanzó su cinturón. Con cuidado lo retiro de su pantalón, lo doblo y se hincó ante el. Mantuvo en alto el cinturón, ofreciendoselo a su esposo para que lo tomara  

y castigara lo que el considerara necesario. Al menos esto era familiar.

 

Su esposo lo mirò disgustado

  
"Vistete"

  
"Si Señor, Lo siento Señor". Credence se puso el cinturon y fue a preparar la comida

  
"Dos platos de comida para hoy " le dijo su esposo y Credence obediente sirvio dos porciones preguntandose si la segunda comida serìa para el o si su esposo tendrìa compañia

  
Los llevò a la mesa y el Señor Graves asintiò

 

"Comienza" Los dos comieron en silencio, Credence miraba discretamente a su esposo . Sus ojos lucian diferentes, el hambre que su esposo le mostrò se habia marchado y el supo que habìa fallado . Habian estado juntos casi por un dia y el aun era puro , el habia cometido un error , pero no sabia cual ò que podia hacer para corregirlo. Lavò los platos despues de la cena

 

Tratò de recordar la lista , lo que Ma le había hecho practicar. Quería ser un buen esposo pero había fallado en cada oportunidad  
Su esposo estaba sentado junto al fuego en el sillon y leyendo un libro y Credence espero un momento reuniendo el valor antes de acercarse

 

"¿Què... què puedo hacer para hacerlo feliz? Le preguntò a su esposo arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que su esposo quisiera , el aprenderia a complacerlo en lo que quisiera y estaria agradecido por el refugio y la amabilidad que su esposo le diera. El harìa lo que fuera

Cuando su esposo contestò, el casi se desmaya de horror

  
"Vete"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era verdad , Credence había hecho su mejor esfuerzo , había cocinado y la casa estaba mas limpia de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo .Credence no tenia la culpa de que Grindelwald los hubiera involucrado en este truco a ambos . No importaba que tan enojado estuviera Percival , no podía desquitarse con el otro hombre.

"Vete."

Pecival se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio el temor pasar frente a los ojos de Credence, ahora el joven temblaba por el terror .

Percival se acercó descansando su mano en el hombro de Credence y guiándolo para que lo mirara.  
  
"¿Credence?" Preguntò con suavidad. Desde su llegada estaba claro que Credence le tenia miedo. Pensó que dándole permiso para irse les simplificaría la vida a ambos , pero en su lugar Credence estaba actuando como si le hubiera dicho que lo matarla "¿Qué sucede?"

  
Tomò algo de tiempo para que Credence se las arreglara para contestar, suspirò un par de veces, intentando reunir el coraje para hablar .

Percival colocó su mano en la mejilla de Credence y le hablo en un tono suave.

  
"Puedes decirme".

 

"No tengo a donde ir. " Murmurò Credence, sus pestañas estaban empapadas por las lagrimas "Aprenderé a ser mejor, Siento haber olvidado darle el almuerzo, no lo olvidare de nuevo... solo... por favor.

Credence girò la cabeza a la mano de Percival besando su palma.

  
" Esa no es la razón..." Dijò Percival "No haz hecho nada malo "¿Qué hay de donde vienes?" Le recordó "Tù... tù dijiste algo sobre unos niños . Yo puedo pagar para que regreses."  
  
"No podría tomar su dinero Señor Graves . ¿Se refiere al orfanato ? Dijo Credence, sus hombros temblaban "Ma nunca me permitirla regresar. Esta... esta es mi oportunidad... mi hogar... No quiero terminar en la calle".   
  
Percival contuvo la urgencia de hacerle saber que esa no era una buena razón para permanecer, se acercó, y paso los dedos gentilmente por el cabello de Credence, se acercó un poco màs y observo a Credence con curiosidad.

"Me tienes miedo" dijo suavemente . Entendía eso . Ver su reflejo en el espejo le aceleraba el corazón .El no sabia lo que Grindelwald le había hecho a Credence pero no quería que el chico viviera constantemente con miedo. 

  
"Me asusta no ser un buen esposo " respondió Credence. "Ma... Ma siempre decía que yo... que yo fallaría ... yo lo intente" , el temblò y Percival exhalo lentamente . Era verdad , Credence había hecho su mejor esfuerzo , había cocinado y la casa estaba mas limpia de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo .Credence no tenia la culpa de que Grindelwald los hubiera involucrado en este truco a ambos . No importaba que tan enojado estuviera Percival , no podía desquitarse con el otro hombre.

  
Percival observo hacia la ventana , viendo que aun nevaba. No podía exponerlo a eso . No cuando el otro estaba tan asustado. Percival no quería a nadie perturbando la seguridad de su propio hogar. Quería privacidad. Pero no era un monstruo.  
  
"Me esforzare mas Señor Graves" dijo Credence en voz baja.  
  
"Ya hiciste bastante" Dijo Percival "Puedes quedarte hasta que encontremos un mejor lugar para ti. No voy a echarte a la calle."

  
  
"Gracias Señor" Credence asintió, antes de acercarse, lamiendo sus labios, las manos de Credence descansaban en sus muslos   
Percival se alejò cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el otro esta haciendo, no quería que Credence se sintiera e deuda con el . Esto no era culpa de Credence, en la mañana le diría a Credence en que podría necesitar de su ayuda.El no quería un esposo, pero si el joven era un squib entonces habría un cargo para el en el MACUSA.

  
"Irè a la cama Credence " Dijo firmemente, "Tù ... tu puedes dormir aquí, te traeré una manta" Estaba seguro de que no dormiría bien esta noche pero con algo de suerte al menos Credence lo haría.  
  


 

***

 

  
Credence se acurruco frente al fuego por segunda ocasión , sabiendo dolorosamente que no estaba acompañando a su esposo en la cama. El era indeseable. No estaba seguro si eran sus cicatrices o sus acciones lo que lo decepcionaron . Sintió esperanza cuando el Señor Graves acaricio su cabello y su rostro pero cuando intento usar las técnicas que aprendió con gran esfuerzo su esposo lo rechazó.  
  
Esto era lo que se suponía que debía hacer , Se esperaba que por lo menos fuera capaz de hacer feliz a su esposo . Qué cumpliera con las obligaciones de su cama matrimonial . Habla sido humillado , sabiendo que había decepcionado a su esposo cada vez que había fallado en complacerlo. Ma siempre decía que alguien que no podía satisfacer a su esposo seria abandonado, por lo que era importante satisfacer a su esposo.   
  
Tenia que haber una razón para que el Señor Graves le permitiera quedarse. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad , y el estaba decidido a hacerlo bien esta vez . El haría feliz a su esposo.  
  
La puerta de la habitación de su esposo se abrió y el Señor Graves salio con una manta.   
  
"Puedes usar una silla"  
  
"Esto esta bien Señor " dijo Credence acurrucado en el suelo y cubriéndose a si mismo con la manta.

   
" Llámame si necesitas algo". Dijo su esposo sonriendo y alejándose y Credence lo vio irse, sabiendo que había hecho algo bien . Su esposo estaba cuidando de el . El construiría lo que fuera que tenían , y haría que las cosas funcionaran , Quizás hasta podría probarle a Ma que se equivocaba.  
  
Durmió pocas horas y despues se aseguro de preparar el almuerzo para su esposo, lo puso en la mesa y comenzo a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo , se dirigio a la habitacion de su esposo , abriendo la puerta. No fallaria esta vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fanfic se compone de 24 capítulos tratare de actualizar los fines de semana.  
> Gracias por leer, si hay algún fanfic de Gradence, Supernatural u otro que les interese leer pueden pedirlo en los comentarios
> 
> Hasta el próximo capitulo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tengo que ir al trabajo" Contestò el Señor Graves. "Podemos hablar... Hablaremos cuando regrese"
> 
> "Yo..." Credence se ahogò y lo mirò "Yo le prepare el almuerzo" Caminò desde la habitación y tomo la comida que había preparado "Puedo hacer el desayuno si usted... si usted quiere"
> 
> "Ahora no Credence" dijo rápidamente su esposo "Debo ir a trabajar, prepara el desayuno para ti, mira lo siento pero hoy no podrás dejar la casa ¿Entendido? No hasta que hablemos"
> 
> Capitulo 6 actualizado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos!!   
> Lamento la demora en la actualización del fic, tambien estoy trabajando en otras actualizaciones que pronto publicarè

Percival estaba acostado en la cama. su espalda recargada en la pared,la varita apresada contra la almohada, había tenido dificultades para dormir durante las primeras horas, su mente llena de pensamientos sobre Grindelwald, sobre porque había decidido entregarle a Credence. Tenia que llevar al otro hombre con un legeremante , asegurarse de que no se trataba de algún tipo de trampa . Podía sentir las maldiciones de Grindelwald desgarrandolo cuando cerraba los ojos.

  
Pero el Director de Seguridad Magica del MACUSA tenia que estar en la cima del juego y eso significaba que necesitaba descansar .Debía dormir .No podía permitirse cansarse a si mismo, porque eso significaría que pensaría mas lento , se movería mas lento . Incluso si había sido encarcelado , debía mantener cierta rutina, ejercitarse mientras Grindelwald estaba trabajando y después obligarse a dormir . Ahora no podía permitir que la rutina se terminara incluso ahora que era libre , solo porque había alguien mas en la casa . Esta era su casa .El no podía permitir que Grindelwald lo manchara ya fuera por sus propios actos o por su regalo de despedida.   
  
Se quedo dormido , no porque quisiera sino porque tenia que hacerlo . Su mente estaba llena de sueños sobre sus aurores , destruidos y desangrándose en el suelo, con Grindelwald usando su rostro para destruir el mundo ,para atestiguar como le arrebataba la vida a Seraphina . El no gritò , pero tampoco había tomado un somnífero .La idea de quedarse dormido profundamente era insoportable . Debía ser capaz de despertar nuevamente ,se acostaba sobre las sabanas , incapaz de soportar el peso sobre el , se sentía como estar atrapado ,como estar inmobilizado de nuevo e incapaz de defenderse a si mismo mientras sus recuerdos y secretos se alejaban.   
  
Así que descansaba cuanto podía, cuando las pesadillas no eran tan terribles para despertarlo y esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacerlo continuar , no podía permitir que sus aurores se dieran cuenta de las dificultades que tenia . Si ellos pensaban que era débil ,intentarían decirle a la presidenta , para obligarlo a tomarse mas tiempo libre . Percival no podía pensar en algo peor .

  
El no se despertó inmediatamente mientras un peso lo acompañaba en la cama. Incluso si podía durar poco tiempo sin dormir y estando profundamente inconsciente para darse cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban siendo bajados cuidadosamente , su ropa interior desabrochada . Comenzó a despertar ante la sensación del aliento caliente contra su miembro , una tímida lengua sobre la punta . Podía escuchar la risa de Grindelwald en su mente , diciéndole que el sabia que tenia deseos antinaturales , preguntándose si estaba demasiado reprimido que nunca se rindió ante ellos . Grindelwald nunca había sido bueno en esas tretas, pero eso parecía estar cambiando ahora .Una ligera flexión de su muñeca sirvió para terminar el momento las obligaciones habían comenzado.   
  
El pateo y alzo su puño de un solo movimiento golpeando el rostro del hombre que estaba asaltándolo . Sacò toda su magia , empujando a la otra figura lejos de el y contra la pared , y se sentò en la cama ,manteniendo con una mano al hombre en la pared y con la otra buscando su varita . No estaba seguro de donde estaba ni de lo que ocurría, su corazón acelerado, el boqueaba por aire.   
  
Lentamente la habitación a su alrededor se fue enfocando poco a poco por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas y el fuego de su sala . El joven No mago estaba contra la pared por obra de la magia de Percival , jadeando y temblando , los ojos abiertos con silencioso terror como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona. Percival mirò hacia abajo viendo como su ropa interior había sido desabrochada , la abrocho de nuevo. La adrenalina corrìa en su interior pero el trataba de reconstruir lo ocurrido.   
  
El joven Credence, había subido a su cama, había intentado complacerlo y Percival lo había atacado, dándose cuenta de ello ,se dio cuenta de que detuvo su magia y vio a Credence caer al suelo , jadeando por aire , intentò ignorar la forma en la que la mano de Credence se había movido , en un movimiento que había visto antes en los No magos cuando ocurrían cosas que ellos no eran capaces de entender. 

  
"¿Credence? "

  
"¿Señor Graves? " Preguntò nervioso el joven, parpadeando para evitar dejar salir las lagrimas "¿Ocurre algo malo ?"

  
"No creo que debas volver a hacer eso "Contestò Percival levantándose, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Credence, estudiando la forma en que su piel enrojecía, su nariz estaba rota. Percival suspiro alcanzando su varita y apuntándola al rostro de Credence.

  
"Episkey"

  
Credence temblò alejándose pero Percival vio su nariz restaurada, la mano de Credence subió para tocar la herida que había sido curada 

  
"¿Còmo?" Credence gimió y Percival movió la cabeza , caminando al baño y tomando el ungüento para golpes

 

"Credence" dijo Percival en voz baja "No puedes sorprenderme asi"

 

***

 

"Lo siento" Dijo Credence en un murmullo, temblando mientras el Señor Graves le aplicaba el ungüento donde lo había golpeado. El aun continuaba tratando de respirar, buscando aire , recordando como había sido colocado contra la pared, mirò con nerviosismo a su esposo , con la cabeza inclinada, no estaba seguro si lo echarían del lugar, estaba confundido e inseguro.

  
"Ma ... Ma dijo que así era como usted quería que yo lo despertara... ¿Lo... lo hice mal?"

"No estuvo mal" Dijo el Señor Graves "Es solo que no quiero ser despertado de esa forma. No  
ahora. No..." Movió la cabeza y Credence sintió su rostro enrojecer

"Lo siento"

"Yo también" dijo su esposo con firmeza , retirando su mano del rostro de Credence "¿Hay alguna otra herida ?"

"No." admitió Credence "Usted... usted la arreglò"

  
"Hay tanto que necesito decirte" admitiò su esposo

Credence movio levemente la cabeza   
  
"Usted... usted me ayudo" murmuro el , apenado "A pesar de que ... de que yo lo arruine"

"Aun así mereces ser curado"Contestò el Señor Graves después de un tiempo "Solo porque cometiste un error, no significa que debas ser lastimado por eso"

  
Para Credence era difícil de creer la forma en la que el Señor Graves había arreglado la nariz . Otra vez le había fallado a su esposo   
  
"Tengo que ir al trabajo" Contestò el Señor Graves. "Podemos hablar... Hablaremos cuando regrese"  
  
"Yo..." Credence se ahogò y lo mirò "Yo le prepare el almuerzo" Caminò desde la habitación y tomo la comida que había preparado "Puedo hacer el desayuno si usted... si usted quiere"

  
"Ahora no Credence" dijo rápidamente su esposo "Debo ir a trabajar, prepara el desayuno para ti, mira lo siento pero hoy no podrás dejar la casa ¿Entendido? No hasta que hablemos"

  
"Si Señor"

Su esposo sonrio 

"Gracias por el almuerzo Credence" Caminò fuera de la puerta y Credence vìo como la cerradura de la casa se movía. Estaba encerrado. El sabia que su esposo lo arrojo contra la pared. El sabía que el fuego no se había consumido. El sabía que su esposo había curado su nariz

El no sabia quien era su esposo, pero sabia que aun estaba casado con el , que permanecería a su lado. Su esposo le estaba mostrando amabilidad, aun después de que Credence se había equivocado al despertarlo. Se preparò algo para desayunar como lo dijo el Señor Graves   
  
Estaba encerrado en la casa, con nada que hacer màs que esperar y tratar de encontrar la formar para enmendar sus errores, fue al baño y observò su rostro en el espejo, el moretón estaba desapareciendo  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!   
> Si desean alguna traducción díganmelo en los comentarios   
> Hasta el próximo capitulo!!

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic se compone de 24 capítulos tratare de actualizar los fines de semana  
> gracias por leer, si hay algún fanfic de Gradence, Supernatural u otro que les interese leer pueden pedirlo en los comentarios 
> 
> Hasta el próximo capitulo!!


End file.
